


The Iliad/Troy (Movie)

by MissWidow



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Troy (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWidow/pseuds/MissWidow
Summary: In this one we have Eirene who is the adoptive daughter of King Peleus and adoptive sister of Achilles. Peleus sends Achilles and Eirene to make friends with Troy and its most important ally, Dardania. Eirene meets Aeneas and more than one spark ensues. I honestly love the idea of witty, playboy Aeneas and I love this story. Btw, I have been trying to figure out where Aeneas is technically from if Dardania is incorrect please let me know!





	The Iliad/Troy (Movie)

_I was never meant to be here, to be a part of this world, of their world. I never knew why or how I came to be here, why the gods took me from my home and forced me into a new one. Some days I cursed whatever, whoever, brought me here as I was forced to watch such misfortune against the people I loved; other days I thanked them dearly because, somehow,_ he _was always there to make it better, even if he or I did not know it at the time._

_I was first found by Peleus at the mere age of five, lost and wandering on the edges of the forest. I had somehow, supposedly, managed to stumble my way to the outskirts of Peleus’ palace where I was found by his son, Achilles, and his guards. In a mess of confusion, and in a delirious state, I was brought before the great king of the Myrmidons, starving and parched, I tried my best to answer his questions, none of which I knew the answer to._

_“My dear girl, where is your family.” Peleus asked, concern in his tone and a kind look in his eye. I studied him silently for a moment as I thought over my answer._

_“I do not know, my lord, I have no memory of them.” I sputtered out as I tried in vain to remember their presence, their faces, names, anything of them._

_“I see,” he said with a furrowed brow as he studied me as well. “May I ask what you do have memory of?”_

_“I…” I began, but soon trailed off as I furrowed my brow. The last thing I could remember was waking up in the woods. Trees as far as the eye could see, I could feel the swelling panic in my chest as I realized I was alone, a shiver going down my spine as I stood in the darkness, unable to figure out where I was, whether it was night or day. “The first memory I have is of waking up in the woods.” I said softly, feeling the tears gather in my eyes as I fully realized my situation. “I do not know how I found my way here, I…do not know where to go.” I admitted weakly, my bottom lip trembling as the first tear slid down my face._

_The soft smile on Peleus’ face became comforting as he stood from his throne and walked down the dais. I bit my lip as he knelt before me, trying to keep my tears at bay as his hand came down upon my shoulder and a tender look entered his eyes._

_“Calm yourself, child, you have nothing to fear here. Do you remember your name at least?” He asked gently, and my eyes slowly slid shut as I tried to remember my name._

_“My name is Eirene.” I said softly and opened my eyes to see him smiling brightly at the notion that I was able to remember that at least._

_“Well, Eirene, you are more than welcome to stay here until we find your home, I will not have a child left starving and defenseless if I have any say in the matter.” He said and for the first time in what felt like days I felt a small smile grow on my face._

***

Achilles grinned to himself as he rounded the corner into one of the many hallways of his father’s palace. Nothing felt better than to finally be back in his home, in Greece. While he learned many things during his stay in Skyros from the centaur, Chiron, during his ten-year stay, he soon grew restless and began to desire to join the army. He spent much of the time on his journey home feeling guilty for ignoring his mother’s pleas to stay in Skyros, but those thoughts were quickly pushed away when he arrived back home.

He knew his mission was successful when he entered the palace gardens and saw the slender, yet muscular back of the woman he sought. Despite being apart from his little sister for ten years, it wasn’t hard to recognize her. His eyes were immediately pulled to the long white-blonde hair that fell gently down her tanned naked back, the ends resting just above the turquoise dress that covered the bottom half of her body.

“Eirene.” He called out as he walked down the small path, a toothy grin on his face. The woman quickly turned, and he was momentarily stunned by the bright green eyes that lit up her expression as she took him in.

“Achilles, is that really you?” She asked, excitement clear in her tone as she quickly rushed up to him, the bottom of her dress gathered in her hand.

“Of course! Do I really look so different to you, little sister?” He teased as she quickly pulled him into a tight hug, her small but powerful form latching onto him as she pressed her face against his chest. Achilles was quick to return it, feeling peace at being reunited with the small woman that he had come to care about so deeply when he was young.

“I missed you, brother.” She said softly against his chest before he pulled away and she smiled brightly up at him once more, excitement filling her again.

“Did you even grow any taller while I was gone?” Achilles teased with a chuckle and Eirene smacked his shoulder with an indignant look.

“I’ll have you know I have many suitors, you would be the only one to think so.” She said with a huff and Achilles raised his brow as Eirene wrapped her arm around his, pulling him toward the exit to the outer grounds of the palace.

“Suitors?” He asked blandly, his expression going slightly sour, as Eirene grinned at him.

“Do not worry, Patroclus has done his duty just as you asked.” Eirene began her own bout of teasing towards him and he let out a small laugh.

“I was merely jesting when I said that all those years ago, surely Patroclus could not do such a thing.” He said, skepticism coloring his tone as Eirene smirked and Achilles recognized the path to the training grounds as he pulled it from old memories.

“You must not have seen Patroclus yet, brother, if you dare to make such a comment.” She said with a sly smirk and he raised a brow at her in interest.

He watched in surprise as he saw the young fourteen year old boy, who he had assumed to be Patroclus, sparring in the practice ring with one of his father’s soldiers. He could already see the lean muscles forming on his cousin’s arms, his bright golden hair falling down to his shoulders, the ends sticking to his sweaty skin.

“He begged me about a year ago to start teaching him how to spar with a sword.” Eirene began with a knowing smile. “Of course, I was reluctant at first, but when father agreed and even encouraged me to, I eventually agreed myself. It wasn’t long before he started sparring with members of father’s army. Clearly he has gained his cousin’s fighting ability.” She finished as her grin turned cheeky and she gave him a look.

“Hmph, not yet he hasn’t and I imagine you haven’t either.” Achilles protested and he smiled as he heard the tinkling laughter fall from her lips. It was much the same as before but now with an older, richer sound to it. “You’re much too delicate now to be a fighter.” He murmured as he glanced over her, even so he could see that she had continued her training after he had left.

“Why? Because I actually look like a woman now?” She asked with a roll of her eyes and he chuckled.

“Perhaps, yes, I half expected you already be married and gone by now.” He admitted sheepishly, but Eirene did not miss the hint of sadness in his tone and she squeezed his upper arm with a small smile.

“Father wishes to let me choose who I marry, within reason of course. I am not going anywhere, not yet at least.” She assured him and Achilles let out a small sigh of relief. He had remember the many letters she had sent to him, telling him of the concern she felt when their father had brought up the subject of marriage to her.

“As long as you are happy, my dearest sister.” Achilles said as he wrapped his arm around Eirene’s shoulders and kissed the side of her head gently.

“Not even back for five minutes and you’ve already become over bearing!” She teased as she grinned at him and playfully pushed at his chest.

“Cousins!” Eirene heard a voice call out with excitement and she turned to see Patroclus bounding up to them, a wide grin on his face. “So, it is true! Achilles has returned!” He said, panting lightly from his sparring.

“Yes, he has finally returned to us and you are relieved of your duty.” She said with a wink and saw the look of amusement that passed over Achilles face as Patroclus put his fist to his chest, a proud look on his face.

“I protected our dear Eirene just as you asked, cousin.” Patroclus said and Achilles nodded slowly, glancing between the two.

“So I’ve heard.” He said and patted the younger boy’s shoulder. “I have also heard that you have begun training.” Patroclus nodded quickly, his face lighting up once more.

“Yes, Eirene is a great instructor believe it or not! Soon, I’ll be as good as you.” He said with a smirk and Achilles chuckled.

“That you will…one day, certainly not today if that practice round was anything to go by.” He teased and Eirene smiled at the pout that formed on Patroclus’ face.

“Well of course he isn’t as skilled as you yet, Achilles, he hasn’t had nearly as much training as you have.” Eirene protested and couldn’t help but feel a little sympathy when she saw the sad look on Patroclus’ face. “But fear not, little cousin, you are quite skilled for someone of your age and training.” She said, smiling when she saw the grin light up his face once more.

“See! One day I will be!” Patroclus exclaimed, his confidence returning once more and Achilles shook his head, the amused smile still on his face.

“Yes, well, you better get back to practicing then.” He said with a raised brow and Patroclus gave him an excited nod before taking off to the sparring ring. “You coddle him too much.”

“You think so?” Eirene asked with a curious look in her eyes and Achilles nodded once.

“It will make him overconfident and that can be dangerous in a fight.” He said and Eirene nodded slowly.

“But doubting your own abilities can be just as dangerous.” She countered and Achilles remained silent in thought for a moment before sighing with a nod of agreement.

“My lord and lady,” Both Eirene and Achilles turned at the sound of a voice behind them to see a young serving girl standing there. She gave them a small curtsy when their attention turned to her and Eirene smiled at her. “King Peleus has requested your attendance in throne room after lunch.”

“Of course,” Eirene said, her smile widening. “Please tell father we will be there as soon as we finish.”

“As you wish, my lady.” The girl said with a shy smile before she curtsied once more and headed back into the palace. 

…

“You wished to see us father?” Eirene asked as she stepped closer to Peleus who was sitting on his throne. Her inquisitive green eyes glanced over at Achilles, who looked just as confused as she felt.

“Ah, yes, my dearest daughter!” Peleus said with a wide grin, his arm opening and motioning toward himself. “Come and see your old man, he has missed his precious treasure dearly.” He said with a cheeky smile as she bounced up the dais with a bright smile.

“You just saw me this morning, father!” She said with a giggle, hugging him tightly to her as Achilles frowned slightly. He may not have been home long, but he had seen how his father acted with Eirene and he wasn’t usually so clingy.

“Why did you want to see us father?” Achilles asked abruptly and Eirene turned to him with a frown. She could tell something was wrong by the look on his face, but as she searched his eyes she could not find any explanation.

“Ah, yes, I see one thing Chiron has failed to teach you, as have I, is patience.” Peleus said cheerfully as he released his daughter and she made her way next to Achilles once again.

“Not even Phoenix could teach me such a thing.” Achilles teased with a grin, momentarily forgetting his concern. He felt it swept back through him, though, when he felt his sister’s worried, but reassuring hand gently grip his forearm as she settled herself beside him.

Since Achilles came home, it had been common place to find Eirene by his side, no matter the time. She had missed her brother dearly as she had no friendship nor connection with any other as she did with him. He was her only friend for many years when they were young. When Peleus took her in, she had spent a long time coming to terms with her situation and to accept that she was now a princess, to let go of her long forgotten memories.

“Please, father, tell us why you have called us.” Eirene asked calmly, feeling her brother practically vibrate beside her like an anxious bee.

“Is a father no longer allowed to see his children just to see their lovely faces. Finally, both my children are home with me once more as I’ve wished for so long, no matter how little of time that may be.” Peleus said and Eirene sighed, but gave him a placating smile. She always had a soft spot for the old king, not only for taking her in, but for treating her like this was meant to be her home all along.

“I must join the fight, father.” Achilles said, his expression blank as he stared up at Peleus, thinking that this was the subject he decided to broach. _Using Eirene to try and guilt me into staying, clever old man._ Achilles thought with a small smirk lining his lips.

“Yes, yes, I know, son, I will not keep you from your wish. But, for now, I have a different favor to ask of you, a more peaceful journey if you will.” Peleus began slowly, knowing it was only moments before Achilles rage would be released in the throne room.

“What journey would require the both of us? I thought you were still denying my request in joining war matters, politics, and such other things.” Eirene said, confusion clear in her tone as her hand tightened on her brother’s arm, a warning ringing in the back of her mind.

“Of course, my dear, that still remains.” Peleus said, giving her a pointed look that quickly dashed the hopeful look in her eyes. “But, you may be able to help your country politically…” He trailed off as he saw Achilles’ eyes narrow, acknowledging his son’s quick wit.

“What is it you’re asking of me exactly?” Achilles finally asked, his tone a bit gruff, and Eirene felt his muscles under her hand tense slightly.

“I wish you and your sister to travel to Troy. I would like you to assess the situation and see where they stand. Agamemnon grows more power hungry with each passing day and, surely, Troy grows more wary along with him.” Peleus explained and Eirene furrowed her eyebrows.

“But, I thought you did not wish to be a part of that father?” Eirene questioned, remembering the many nights she listened as her father argued with his generals about the pros and cons of refusing Agamemnon’s eventual request, or demand really.

“Of course not, my dear, therefore it would be advantageous to have strong allies, yes?” Peleus asked with a raised brow and Achilles scoffed.

“The Trojans are only strong when they hide behind their walls.” Achilles huffed out and Eirene glanced between father and son, feeling the beginnings of an argument brewing.

“If we make allies with Troy, it will then open the doorway to their own.” Peleus stated, a warning in his tone as he could already see the red of rage raising in his son’s eyes. Eirene looked at him in surprise as a few names slid into her mind.

“You wish to make friends with Prince Hector and Prince Aeneas…or rather, you wish that _we_ make friends with them.” Eirene stated softly, understanding in her features, as well as pain at the thought of her father’s death.

“I am becoming an old man, my sweetest Eirene,” Peleus began with a placating smile, guilt filling his body at the sight of pain in his daughter’s face. “I must prepare you and Achilles to care for our land one day when I am gone.”

“And this is your plan?!” Achilles growled out in disbelief, his hand clenching as he felt the need to take his sister out of his father’s throne room, out of Phthia completely. “To just hand your daughter, your ‘precious treasure’, over to the Trojans, better yet, the man whore of the Dardanians!” Achilles hissed in anger and felt Eirene squeeze his arm in warning.

“Brother, please, while I wish nothing more than to fight by your side, this is must also be my duty, if this is what father wishes.” Eirene tried to calm him, but her words only seemed to irritate him further as both the images of as her a princess of Troy or dying in battle did not bode well with him.

“I have heard many great things about both the sons of Anchises and Priam, they will make great leaders _and_ husbands one day.” Peleus said before sighing and rubbing his forehead briefly. “Besides, that is not my intention for this trip, it is merely a thought for Eirene to consider. If she does not wish to be with either than I will not force her to. I only wish for you both to present yourselves to the Trojans and learn where they stand.”

“Of course, father, anything you ask.” Eirene said shortly with a small bow of her head and returned the smile Peleus gave her.

“Your happiness is important to me, my dear, never forget that.” Peleus said softly to her before returning his gaze to Achilles.

“You leave in a day’s time, be prepared by then.” He said shortly and dismissed them, Eirene tugging her brother out of the hall as he kept his narrowed eyes on their father.


End file.
